Something Missing
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: When Kevin woke up Valentine's morning, he knew he was forgetting something. A push from Edd may just help him remember. Kevedd. Oneshot.


"I'm forgetting something," that was the first thing Kevin thought when he woke up three minutes before his alarm. He sighed heavily, expelling the air through his nose before making a show of rolling out of bed – his hand colliding with his alarm clock to switch off the insistent beeping that was set to occur in a few short minutes.

It wasn't often he woke up before his alarm, and though he was wide awake, the thought of missing a few minutes of sleep had him in a particularly foul mood. And it was in that mindset, he put aside trying to figure out what he was forgetting and instead chose to march off to the bathroom down the hall – making a show of dragging his feet and letting the world know just how peeved he was at his abrupt awakening.

Once in the bathroom, he reached into the shower stall to switch on the tap – his other arm working to shimmy off his boxer shorts and letting them fall into a heap on the floor. The blue shorts brought back a memory of one of the first times Double D had come over to his home: Kevin had been lounging on his bed, absent mindedly flicking through his biology book while Edd had excused himself to the restroom. It was as his mind was drifting someplace between the sister clades of tunicates and what he wanted for dinner that night that a girlish scream tore through his thoughts. He had jumped up in alarm, taking a few seconds to pin point the scream to the bathroom, before he bolted down the hall only to have to skid to a halt at Edd's shaking figure in the doorway. His skinny arm was raised – pointing at the pile of clothes Kevin had accidently left on the floor.

"Sheesh man," the red-head's shoulders sagged in relief, "It's just some dirt-"

"Dirty clothes!" the smaller teen damn near screamed – face burning red. "Kevin! Do you know how unsanitary that is?! The restroom is already crawling with germs – bacteria infests toothbrushes and flat surfaces and the toilet and and there's also the germs that collect around the shower head (I do hope you regularly check for water mold) but as if that isn't bad enough you have the gall to leave dirty garments on the floor! That is the equivalent of asking for a double helping of-"

"Woah, woah! Hold it Double dweeb" said dweeb's rant deflated a bit at the name, "I don't need a grade school rant about germs. My bathroom's clean – I just left my boxers on the floor".

He quickly brushed passed the now silent boy and snatched the "offending material" off the floor and made his way down the hall, before finally tossing his boxers into his laundry basket.

He turned to Double D, "See? No harm done. Now go use the toilet – it ain't gonna bite" and then he smacked the boys ass, who yelped before heading back to the bathroom, grumbling about the germs that would still be present.

The memory brought a smile to Kevin's face as he stepped out of the shower, shaking droplets of water from his hair. Thinking of his boyfriend though, brought that nagging sensation of something forgotten back to the forefront of his mind.

"What am I forgetting?" he raked his brain for a moment, before gathering up his dirty laundry and walking back to his bedroom, nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

He shrugged it off though, not at all concerned – if it was important, he'd remember it eventually. And remember it eventually he did. In fact, it was as he was walking into Peach Creek High - the halls and lockers uncharacteristically covered in pink and red posters, girl's swooning over roses, Nat stuffing his face with stolen chocolate, and other things indicative of the holiday – that Kevin realized what he had forgotten: Valentine's Day. But it wasn't just the date he had forgotten, oh no, he had also forgotten to get a certain beanie wearing teen a gift.

'Okay man, you can do this' Kevin coached himself, as he walked through the halls, in search of his boyfriend, 'Just tell him you got him a surprise and that you'll give it to him tonight. That's it – there's nothing wrong with that. Edd's patient, he'll be alright with it'.

He spotted Double D by his locker, an open mouth smile dancing across his lips as he handed his two friends small bags of what Kevin assumed was chocolate. His eye twitched when Eddy patted Edd on the shoulder roughly, his hands lingering on Double D's back a bit too long for Kevin's comfort – before taking two quick strides to close the gap between him and his boyfriend. He wrapped his hand around Double D's forearm before gently pulling him against his chest and effectively away from the offending party, a triumphant smirk on his lips at Eddy's scowl.

"Greetings Kevin!" Double D smiled up at him, unperturbed by Kevin's actions. He was used to Kevin's possessive streak when it came to Eddy – the two boys still had their petty rivalry from their childhood. Though now that he and Kevin were dating, Eddy went out of his way to be overly friendly with him. As Eddy had once said, 'You were my friend first Double D, and shovel chin over there's just going to have to get used to it'.

"Isn't it a fine morning for a lovely day such as this?" he questioned merrily, before worming his way out of Kevin's grip – an action that brought a twitch to the older teen's eye. He wasn't done showing Eddy who exactly his dork belonged to.

"Yeah, fantastic" was his gruff reply to Double D's earlier question. He was itching to pull Edd into another hug, so he stuffed his hands into his pockets to help calm the urge. Kevin waited patiently – well as patiently as he could with Eddy making childish faces at him – while Double D gathered his things from his locker.

"Don't you have somewhere to be Ed-head?" Kevin sneered, while straightening his back to look more intimidating.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a twist tough guy. Me and Dr. Browenstein here were just going," he was referring to Ed, who had, up until this point been shoveling chocolate into his mouth, "You and sock head can suck face in a minute".

Double D shut his locker, and turned to bid Eddy and Ed farewell before turning to Kevin – his AP Calculus textbook and binder in hand.

"He's just provoking you. You really should ignore him".

But Kevin wasn't listening. Instead his mind was flashing back to Double D giving chocolate to his friends and back to how Edd had given him – his boyfriend – nothing. Never mind the fact he had forgotten to get the smaller teen a gift.

"Where's my present?" he asked and Double D flushed.

"Well you see Kevin – I have something special planned for you. I wanted the element of surprise to be on my side, so I will be holding off on giving you your gift. If you would be so kind as to visit me tonight at six then I will give it to you then" Double D left no room for argument for as soon as he was done talking, he planted a soft kiss on Kevin's cheek – a bold move on the braniac's part – before making a beeline for his classroom, his parting words being that, "I mustn't be late for class. See you tonight!"

Kevin brought his hand to his cheek, stroking the skin there (he swore he could still feel Edd's lips on him) before smiling, "Tch, that dork".

* * *

At six o'clock on the dot (the jock had found himself more and more punctual thanks to Eddward's influence) Kevin found himself standing on Double D's doorstep; a bouquet of organic grown roses in one hand, and a box of Chococeuticals chocolates in the other.

"Salutations Kevin," Eddward greeted as he opened the door, his eyes drifting to the items in his boyfriends hands, "Oh my, are those for me?"

The red-head grinned cheekily as he stepped into the house and kicked off his shoes as gracefully as he could with his arms full, "Who else would they be for?"

Double D only playfully smacked his arm, before bending over to line up Kevin's shoes by the wall (giving a wonderful view of his backside to Kevin) and then shooing his boyfriend to the dining room while he ran to the china cabinet to get a vase for the roses.

He came into the dining room a moment later, a vase full of water in his hands, and lingered in the doorway as he watched Kevin admire the setup of the room. Prior to his arrival, Double D had placed a tablecloth on the small table, along with accompanying silverware, and a candlelit centerpiece in the middle – two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice (for they were too young to have wine)flanking it on either side.

"I do hope it isn't too much" Double D muttered as he stepped fully into the room and set the vase down on the table. He busied his hands by taking the roses from Kevin's hands and arranging them in the vase – his face beet red as he waited for the ginger to respond.

"I love it," Kevin whispered as he came up behind Eddward, and placed a gentle kiss at the nape of his neck, arms encircling his lithe waist, "I love you". Edd flushed even more (if that was possible) before turning in Kevin's arms – his lips being claimed the moment they were face to face.

They pulled apart a second later – the kiss short and sweet – before Edd prompted Kevin to sit down and then grabbed the glasses to pour them both a drink. He fidgeted under Kevin's gaze, before excusing himself to the kitchen to get their food.

Kevin smiled – he swore, his dork was too cute for his own good. 'He's too good for me' he mused as Edd came back into the room, two plates held in his hands. He set the first plate down at his placemat before setting the other in front of Kevin and fidgeting once more.

Kevin raised a brow, "Why are you so nervous? We both know you can cook a mean stea-" he paused as he took a closer look at the food in front of him. At first glance, he had thought it was steak but – he grabbed his fork and poked the tender meat. "Are those vacuoles?"

Edd cringed a bit, "I believe you meant ventricles, and yes, they are. It's actually stuffed lamb's heart, you see. It's high in protein and fairly low calorie, plus it contains a healthy amount of riboflavin – that's vitamin B2 – and also I thought…" he hesitated, and Kevin offered him a warm smile. Double D gulped, "And also… I thought it would be an enjoyable pun. I'm… giving you a heart on Valentine's Day" he finished, face flushed.

One, two, three seconds passed in silence before Kevin snorted and covered his mouth to try to muffle his laughter. Edd giggled softly, "I thought you might enjoy it. I myself thought it was pretty funny and-"he cut himself off when Kevin pulled him into his lap.

"You're so cute. Do you know that?" Kevin asked, before nuzzling his nose against Double D's nose and then claiming his lips once more. Edd smiled into the kiss, "You may have told me once or twice" was his breathy response against his lover's lips.

Kevin chuckled, "Best Valentine's ever".


End file.
